


that's not how painkillers work

by duneytunes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt, Implied one-sided rinniki, Implied one-sided tatsumayo, M/M, Mention of Tatsumi and Niki, Pining, tried to write something sexy i came out in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneytunes/pseuds/duneytunes
Summary: Neither of them thought about it as more than just them messing around. Not after the first time, not even the second or the third time— not even after they’ve lost count.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Ayase Mayoi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	that's not how painkillers work

**Author's Note:**

> They asked me "Do you like Rinne/Mayoi?"  
> And I said "No", you know, like a liar.

“Hah... You’re so damn tight, _Mayo-chan_. You like havin’ me inside you that much?”

Rinne’s words set fire to Mayoi’s libido like some form of spell that left cinders where they passed. His touch was fire against his skin, gripping his hips in a way he knew was going to leave bruises later. Whenever he dipped his head to let his lips touch his shoulders, he didn’t need to count in his mind to know that he left more bites than kisses where he could— and he didn’t mind. Neither did Rinne when he would feel Mayoi’s nails against his skin, pressing crescents and sometimes leaving scratches when he’d fuck him in a way that left him breathless after. He didn’t mind it when Mayoi proved himself to be more perverted than he’d first let on. _Of course the timid shut-in would be like this in bed,_ is what Rinne thought to himself.

Neither of them thought about it as more than just them messing around. Not after the first time, not even the second or the third time— not even after they’ve lost count.

But their little meetings soon started to take a different meaning the more they learned about each other, mostly during what would be their version of aftercare. Indulging in their most carnal desires was one thing, but genuine intimacy was another. Even their kisses were far too vulgar to leave room for any sort of wholesomeness, especially when Rinne's fingers were squeezed around Mayoi's neck. But little by little their time together post-sex grew longer and longer until they were just about having full on conversations without Rinne’s cock having to fuck a response out of Mayoi. Eventually, Rinne came to realize Mayoi actually _is_ capable to bring talkative to the point of oversharing, and Mayoi came to realize that beneath this front of a bastard of a man was someone who was more insightful than he let people on.

“Are ya gonna ninja your way out again?” Leaning against the headboard , Rinne watches as Mayoi scrambles for the clothes he’d discarded on the floor. 

“I-I’m supposed to teach Tatsumi-san some steps today... He’s getting used to the choreography.”

“Oooh? Are they anythin’ like the dance moves you showed me just now?” He grins at his own little joke, but Mayoi willingly chooses to ignore it and opts to focus on getting back into his clothes.

He didn’t _have_ to entertain the older man, there was no agreement unspoken or otherwise for them to put on friendly airs when they were together. Still, it was difficult to ignore him sometimes. It was like a skill of his to have people pay attention to him, as if he knew how to get at him. And unfortunately for Mayoi, he knew exactly how to cast a line that would get him to sink.

“So,” Mayoi hears a hissing from behind as Rinne opens a can of something, probably beer. “You like the priest guy right?”

Mayoi stops halfway through buttoning his shirt before continuing, opening his mouth to answer— perhaps deny it vehemently, but before he could speak Rinne cuts him off.

“Well I don’t think I needed to ask. At this point more people know ‘bout your lil’ crush than the fact that you got a mole there on your pretty lil’ face.”

He laughs, and with each ‘ha’ Mayoi feels his cheeks burn bright with the urge to jump into the ceiling out of sheer embarrassment. “Please don’t tell him...”

“Don’t think I have to though?” Rinne takes a large sip before setting the now half-empty can to the side, a smug little smirk playing on his lips. “Besides, I like watching you two play gay chicken from time to time. Always all over each other, like a picture perfect Christian couple.” 

Mayoi bites down on his bottom lip, fingers combing through violet locks before attempting to fix them into their usual braid. “It's... I don't think it would be perfect."

"Why? Oh right, you were converted, weren't ya?" Mayoi can hear the sound of Rinne getting out of bed. "You never told me what _from,_ and what _to._ "

"I'd rather not say." Mayoi finishes the last button, and moves on to his pants-- but before he could, Rinne swipes them away with the usual shit-eating grin on his face. He holds it up and away, but Mayoi doesn't even bother trying to get it back. He knows it would just be wasted effort, and so he waits for Rinne to make his demand.

"That's alright. Not interested in that, but I _am_ in somethin' else." His words cause Mayoi to blink once, twice in confusion.

"...Tell me, why're ya still going along with fuckin’ around with me?"

And there it was.

The question both of them have been dancing around with an unspoken agreement to never touch on, much like most things Rinne's handled, has now been torn into pieces.

Maybe it would have been easier to answer the first few times they've had sex, with the answer at the time being clear as they. Both of their hearts ached in pining for people who seemed so far away (nevermind that Rinne literally lives with his crush), with the thought of laying their emotions bare for them too terrifying, too risky, even for a compulsive gambler. It was only by chance that they'd ended up sleeping together in the first place. Rinne had been playing around as per usual, but with Mayoi in a certain mood at the time, he'd answered Rinne's half-joke of an invite with a genuine reply. Before they knew it, Rinne had Mayoi's hair in his fist, pulling while Mayoi screamed his name in a way that would make the redhead want to hear it on loop again and again.

It was just a way of release, to relieve themselves of all the tension and pent up emotions they've had to keep under lock and key.

At the start of it all Mayoi had been content with being used as a placeholder for Rinne’s housemate, because in turn at least, he could close his eyes and imagine it was Tatsumi fucking the wind out of his lungs. But he should’ve known that that would be easier said than done-- the two were practically opposites after all, and even his active imagination couldn’t imagine Tatsumi saying half the things Rinne’s whispered into his ear. But that wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy them, no. It would be a lie to say that neither of them felt anything but pure ecstasy doing what they did. The thought of having some form of lingering guilt visit them in the aftermath didn’t deter them from succumbing to their carnal desires. It had become an addiction of sorts that numbed them from the ache of being unable to see them by the side of those they loved.

Mayoi doesn’t notice that he’d spaced out until Rinne came closer to start snapping his fingers in front of him. “Damn, if ya don’t wanna answer just tell me.” He hands him back his pants, and Mayoi stares at the fabric for a moment.

“...I don’t know.”

Rinne cocks a brow at his response, just barely above a volume he could hear.

“Ya don’t know?”

Mayoi shuts his eyes, looking just as disappointed as Rinne.

With that pathetic excuse of an answer, Rinne reluctantly accepts it. He slides on his own pants, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the pockets, and he sits down on the bed. There he lights one, and proceeds to puff out a cloud of smoke before speaking once more.

“Then let’s quit while we’re ahead.”

Mayoi barely registers the man’s words the first time it makes its rounds in his head, but the second time around they finally sink in, and he practically squeaks when he asks “Why?”

“Because,” Rinne takes a drag, and smoke escapes with almost every word uttered “there’s more reasons to stop than keep goin’. You’re a smart guy, you know that.”

And he was right. Mayoi hated the fact that he was right-- right about this sort of relationship being risky, and the fact that it may as well be detrimental for both of them in the long run.

“I…”

“You? Spit it out.”

The impatience that lined Rinne’s tone failed to go unnoticed, and Mayoi couldn’t help but think that the man was the same as him with regards to the question from earlier. 

It felt good. But it didn’t feel whole.

It numbed the pain, yet he knew it only grew worse every time after.

He watches the way Rinne’s brows furrow with frustration as he looks to the side with eyes devoid of any sort of flame that they usually held, fake or otherwise. Mayoi watches him tap the end against the nearby ashtray, and he watches his chest rise before heaving a sigh.

“So what’ll it be?”

Mayoi is quiet as he slides out his phone from the pocket of his pants, and after quickly sending a text message he leaves them at the foot of the bed while he heads over to stand in front of Rinne. The older man watches as Mayoi drapes his arms around his neck, leaning down afterwards to press their lips together, pulling him into a kiss that tasted nothing like love, but of beer and nicotine. They were both things that would normally make Mayoi grimace, but the other had become an exception. He lifts his legs to straddle him, but soon enough Rinne takes the hint and switches their positions. Rinne now looms over him, his blue eyes now burning with a different sort of flame.

“One more time.” Mayoi’s eyes grow lidded as he fights back the tears brought about the pain and confusion in his chest. Why did it hurt?  
  
“One more time, and we’ll stop.”

“...Alright.” Rinne pushes back his hesitation-- he was the one who suggested it, and so he has no right to deny it. There is no backing out now, and he seals their agreement with a kiss, and his hands move down to take and feel whatever Mayoi had to offer for the rest of the evening.

The kiss is longer, deeper than what was usually normal, and yet neither of them point it out. Instead, they shut their eyes, choosing instead to let what their hearts and minds desired to come into view. 

And then the following morning, they will try to forget the fact that they could only see each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what to say for myself honestly good-bye and good night


End file.
